fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart for New Nintendo 3DS
Mario Kart for New Nintendo 3DS is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the New Nintendo 3DS that will be the follow-up game of , a Wii U title. Drivers Mario Kart for New Nintendo 3DS includes 25 total drivers (12 starting drivers and 13 unlockable drivers). Starting drivers *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Light) *Yoshi (Light) *Birdo (Light) *Bowser (Heavy) *Wario (Heavy) *Donkey Kong (Cruiser) *Waluigi (Cruiser) *Toad (Feather) *Toadette(Feather) *'Koopa Troopa '(Feather) *Koopa Paratroopa (Feather) Unlockable drivers *Daisy (Light) *Rosalina (Cruiser) *Dry Bones (Feather) *Spike (Medium; New Driver) *Boo (Light; New Driver) *Boom Boom (Cruiser; New Driver) *Pom Pom (Cruiser; New Driver) *Diddy Kong (Medium; New Driver; First Appearance) *Dry Bowser(Medium) *Bowser jr. (Cruiser) *Chargin´ Chuck (Heavy; New Driver) *Mii (Medium) Unlocking criteria Like Mario Kart 8, characters, except for Miis, are unlocked at random by completing cups where fixed characters were unlocked by completing specific cups on specific engine classes in many cases but, a new character cannot be obtained if the same cup is played in the same engine class again; for example, if the 50cc Mushroom Cup is played and a new character is unlocked, then another character cannot be obtained from the 50cc Mushroom Cup. Additionally, unlockable characters appear as CPUs during races when they are not yet unlocked, making this game the second Mario Kart game to do so. Miis are the only character not randomly unlocked as they are always the 8th character unlocked. Character statistics Just as in Mario Kart 8, characters get their own specific stat boost that accounts for kart customization, based on their weight class. The units are out of 6. In general, light characters have high values of Acceleration, Handling, and Off-Road, while heavy characters have high values of Speed and Weight. Hover over the weight class column to see the characters in the represented weight class. Courses There are 32 tracks consisting of 16 new tracks and 16 retro tracks, featuring two tracks from Super Mario Kart, one from Mario Kart 64, one from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, two from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, one from Mario Kart DS, three from '' Mario Kart Wii'', two from Mario Kart 7, and four from Mario Kart 8. As with the retro tracks from the Wii U installment, the retro tracks in this game features altered sections that incorporate the game's hang-glider, underwater, and anti-gravity features. The game features live-recorded music for the new tracks and the retro tracks. Nitro courses Retro Courses Ghosts Just like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, the player starts out with Staff Ghosts for each course. Just like in Mario Kart 8, however, beating the Staff Ghost for each of the game's standard courses unlocks a stamp that can be used in Miiverse posts, rather than Expert Staff Ghosts. Items Items found on the track *Item Box - Gives the player a random item. Items given are based on the player's position. *Coin - Gives the player a small boost and increase top speed when more are collected, up to a max of 10. If 10 coins are collected, the player will be juiced up. New items Driver items *Fishin' Boo **'Normal' - Sends the player to the next position. **'Juiced Up' - Sends the player to the first position. *Bubble Shield **'Normal' - Protects the player from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds once activated. The shield will disappear after a few seconds. The player can fire the shield like a bomb at another player. When the player gets another shield when they already have the shield pressing the L button again will make the shield wear off. Pressing it again will use the other shield. **'Juiced Up' - Lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb at another player. Weapon items *Wallop **'Normal' - Jumps out of the player's kart and smashes another kart. **'Juiced Up' - Walleyes replace the Wallops so they can jump out of the player's kart block others' path up, causing them to spin out. *Flame Chomp **'Normal' - Flies out of the player's kart and orbits around another kart for ten seconds before it explodes. **'Juiced Up' - Explodes after five seconds. Returning items *Coin - Grants the player two extra coins and a micro boost. *Green Shell **'Normal': Travels in a straight line and knocks over a kart it hits. Three green shells orbit the player's kart, protecting them from incoming attacks. **'Juiced Up' - Rather than a Green Shell, the shell is now Bowser's Shell and, when released, it bounces around the track, toppling any kart that it hits as well as knocking down the items they hold. *Red Shell **'Normal' - Homes in on the closest kart in front of the player and knocks it over. Three red shells orbit the player's kart, protecting them from incoming attacks. **'Juiced Up': Rather than a Red Shell, the shell is now Bowser Bones' Shell and, when released, it homes in on the closest kart in front of the player and knocks it over. *Banana **'Normal' - Protects the player from incoming items, and spins out other racers that hit it. Three bananas orbit the player's kart, protecting them from incoming attacks. **'Juiced Up' - Rather than a Banana, the item is now Giant Banana and, once a driver makes contact with the Giant Banana Peel, it not only makes the driver spin out for a longer duration for a regular Banana, but it also explodes and leaves three regular Bananas on the ground. *Mushroom **'Normal' - Provides the player's kart with a small speed boost. Triple Mushrooms orbit the player's kart, providing them with three separate speed boosts. **'Juiced Up' - Longer and a bit faster. *Golden Mushroom **'Normal' - Provides the player's kart with continuous speed boosts for a short time. **'Juiced Up' - Provides the player's kart with continuous little faster speed boosts for a longer time. *Fire Flower **'Normal' - Allows the player to throw fireballs for a short time that cause other karts to spin out on impact. **'Juiced Up' - Allows the player to throw fireballs for a longer time that cause other karts to spin out on impact. *Star **'Normal' - Provides the player invincibility from all terrain and items, and also giving a speed boost. Also, the player will not lose any coins if you fall. **'Juiced Up' - Lasts a little bit longer and the player moves faster. *Blooper **'Normal' - Sprays ink on all racers ahead and reduces their visibility. The racers hit also lose a few of their traction while sprayed. **'Juiced Up' Sprays more ink on all racers ahead and reduces their visibility. The racers hit also lose a lot of their traction while sprayed. *Bob-omb **'Normal' - Explodes after a short time when thrown or dropped, knocking over any kart in its blast radius. **'Juiced Up' - Has a biggeheaviest: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavyr blast radius. *Spiny Shell **'Normal' - Targets the racer in first place, knocking over all other karts in its path. **'Juiced Up' - Has a bigger blast radius. *Lightning **'Normal' - Causes all opponents to drop their items, shrink, and drive slowly for a short time. **'Juiced Up' - Causes all opponents to drive slower for a longer time. *Thunder Cloud **'Normal' - Hovers over the recipient, and strikes it with lightning after ten seconds. Before this happens, the user has much higher speed and acceleration while not losing speed when driving off-road, and may pass the cloud to an opponent by bumping into them. Each pass makes the total running time of the thundercloud about 1 second longer. **'Juiced Up' - Strikes the player with lightning after five seconds. *Mega Mushroom **'Normal' - The driver grows bigger, which allows them to squash other racers by running over them making them lose their items and slow down for a moment, provide invincibility from all terrain and items, and giving a speed boost. Also, the player will not lose any coins if you fall. **'Juiced Up' - Lasts a little bit longer and the player moves faster. *Bullet Bill **'Normal' - Transforms the player into a Bullet Bill, rocketing through the track with auto-pilot, and providing invincibility from all terrain and items. **'Juiced Up' - Lasts a little bit longer and the player moves faster. *POW Block **'Normal' - Appears on screen and causes any racer on the ground ahead of the user to spin out and drop their items, only with a milder version of the effect. **'Juiced Up' - Causes all racers on the ground ahead of the user to spin out harshly. *Super Horn **'Normal' - Emits a radial shockwave hitting racers, as well as destroying all obstacles and items. **'Juiced Up' - Emits a bigger radial shockwave. Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games